


At the worlds end

by Yurt



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Demons, Everybody Dies, Everyone Needs A Hug, I wish they could have a happy ending, Miko deserved better, Not Happy, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, but i'm not gonna be the one to give it to them, duh - Freeform, god i love them, is this blasphemous??, miki makimura deserved better, theyll never have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurt/pseuds/Yurt
Summary: Miko never realized that she loved Miki, and now that she does she only wants one thing before time runs out for her.
Relationships: Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki
Kudos: 8





	At the worlds end

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just watched DevilMan CryBaby and I cried multiple time, so I figured, what better ay to comemorat my tears then with a fic. (Kinda sloppy, but I think that adds ✨ character✨ )

The world was ending. I don’t mean that in the figurative way either. I could tell my time was running out. No matter how fast I run I can’t change the outcome of this war. Just like I would never be able to outrun her. 

Miki Makimura.

I wasted so much time thinking I hated her. I could never be as good as she was, and I thought I was jealous. I thought that I wanted to be her, I wanted what she had. Never realized that I had only wanted to be with her. 

Now I might never get to know what being with her is like. I‘ll never get to blossom into a butterfly with her.

I didn’t know demons could love, but I suppose I had always made exceptions for Miki. I even gave up my name for her. I loved her.. So even though I could feel them closing in, even though I knew I didn’t stand a chance I kept running.

Miki has to live!

She has to, she has to, she has to was all that ran through my head even as I went down. 

_ She has to, she has to, please God, I know I’ve never prayed to you before, but if demons live, then you do too! Surely you can see, you can hear my pleas! Kill ME, take ME, but don’t let them touch Miki! Please God, let her run!  _

And I screamed out, while I felt them attacking me, for Miki to run. And I felt hope in the heart I didn’t realize I had. She was running, she was going to live, I just had to keep them occupied. I would die for Miki to live.

_ Thank you _ I whispered in my head.  _ Thank you. _

My eyes settled closed, but a scream pierced that air, pierced my heart and my eyes snapped open despite the pain, despite the heaviness settling in my chest. 

All I could see was Miki’s anguished face staring back at me, her hand outstretched, and a knife in her back. 

_ No! _

I wanted to struggle, but I couldn’t move. I wanted to look away, to close my eyes, but the heaviness ws gone, and I couldn’t stop seeing what was right in front of me.

_ NO! God please! She’s supposed to live! She’s supposed to live happily ever after! I deserved this, not her! _

But God would not hear my pleas, and as I watched Mikis body fall I wondered if he ever heard us. If he did, did he just not care? He must not, I thought as my eyes fluttered closed against my will, if he's willing to play this sick joke against us. 

All I could hope was that at least in death I would be with Miki again. 

That I may be allowed to pass her that baton, even one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make this for DMCB one shots because honestly I have a lot of feeling for them


End file.
